What is crazy?
by Nightmaremaker13
Summary: Sarah Williams gets checked into an asylum after her adventure in the labyrinth. How will the Goblin King react to the girl who spurned him getting exactly what she deserves, in his opinion. Or will past feelings shine through and will he aid her in an escape? Only time will tell and the longer it takes, the less Sarah can decide what is reality and what is fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat, arms crossed on a small plastic chair. Not like she really had a choice though, a white jacket held her fast. There was a man sat across from her, jotting down notes here and there about their session. Sarah took in his details as she had so many times before. Brown wispy hair, brushed back into a greasy comb over, a proud stance whenever he walked. These were the traits that made up Doctor Gabe. Through her medicated haze, she could say easily that she hated him very much.

"Sarah, you have not said a word today. Have you tried calling on your friends, since we have removed the mirror in your room?" He asked, tapping his pen on the clip board. Sarah remained silent. That was the mess that got her in here. The labyrinth…It was so simple really. She had written her adventures in her diary and any meetings she had received from her friends, she also wrote about. Karen and her father had heard her talking in her room and listened in on the phone. When it became apparent that she was not talking to someone, other than herself, they took her diary. Then the counseling began.

Sarah began to become bitter. She hated doctors. They ridiculed her, questioned her, poked and prodded at not only her present but past and the possible fear of being nothing more than a normal girl in the future. She had learned a lot from the labyrinth. However, nothing could have prepared her for this, the institution for the insane. She was not insane…yet, here she was strapped in a jacket and being questioned. Nothing she said mattered. Her words were always twisted. What's said, is said.

"Wouldn't you believe, Sarah that we have all day to sit here? I cleared my schedule just for you. Last week, we had no progress and this week, before you leave this room, we will have had a solid conversation. Speaking of which, you do not speak to anyone here. Why are you so withdrawn from the rest of your friends?" he asked leaning back in chair, almost gesturing that it was true and he did have all the time in the world.

"What friends? Are you talking about the inmates?" she mumbled under her breath. The doctor smiled, with crooked teeth.

"No, they are not inmates. They are your friends, Sarah. We have been through this."

"So, they may leave whenever they like?" She prodded, with an arched brow that disappeared within the mess of brown hair that now resembled a rat's nest.

"They may not be able to leave, but they are all your friends. They all want to see you get better and to be released back in your normal life. That is why Karen and your father brought you here." Ah yes, Karen and her father. The very first session the doctor made a mistake of calling them 'your parents'. Sarah straightened that out right away. Karen was the one that pushed her father to send her here. Sarah over heard many fights in regards to this place. At one point, she ran away not wanting to be locked up. Hoggle had helped her for the journey by giving her a small traveling bag and a mirror to call for help. Sarah made it far, as far as the state boarder…until someone recognized her from the evening news. The moment she was back in her childhood home, Karen shipped her off here. She never stood a chance.

"You talk like all these people are sane," she whispered. The sound of her voice was becoming foreign to her. If she talked at all, it was never above a whisper.

"Everyone here is sane, they are just a bit sick, as you are, Sarah. The nurses tell me that you have been fighting against taking your medicine?" He asked jotting down a few things on the clip board. The sound of the pen scrawling across the paper and the sound of the air conditioning were the only things that kept the room from complete silence.

"If you stop fighting to take your medicine, I will let you go for today. Will you do that?" He asked after several long moments of silence. Sarah turned the thought over in her mind and nodded. He smiled and stood. "Very good. I shall see you on Saturday then," He stood and walked to the door where two male nurses came in to help her to her feet and back to her cell…Saturday….what was today anyway?

* * *

><p>Jareth practically laid on his throne with his leg dangling over arm rest and the other planted firmly on the ground. Lightly, he twirled a crystal sphere in his gloved hand. With mismatched eyes, he peered into the crystal. He would only get small glimpses of what he was trying to see but those words had bound him. 'You have no power over me.' He crushed the crystal. Two years, had it truly been two years? The goblins scattered throughout the throne room were each doing their own thing, loudly. Jareth rubbed his temple trying to think. He was expecting Laurel soon.<p>

She was his only hope in locating Sarah Williams. He wasn't quite sure what he would do when he found her. He himself could do nothing. Would he extract his revenge through Laurel? How dare that girl spurn him? He had offered her everything. Yet, she turned him down for some babe. That was not how things were meant to play out. She was supposed to lose and trade herself for the babe. Ah, but no, Sarah Williams would not be restrained. That fiery youth had found a way out and defeated him entirely. He was humiliated and now the Goblin King had to ask for help. Oh yes, he was humiliated. Revenge is what he wanted, he decided.

Laurel arrived just as Jareth walked into his study. This was the one place the Goblins did not dare to tread. The first several that entered that room when his reign began were instantly bogged. While the punishment was a bit harsh, it severed its purpose. After about a thousand or so years, the knight who guards the bog eventually began to smell normal again. However, it killed his nose.

"Jar-bear, I thought you were going to keep me waiting. It seems that I have kept you waiting. My apologies," Laurel said as she skipped lively into the room. Her petite form was covered with a light pink spring dress. Her black hair was a contrast to her pale skin and elf ears. Although they were related by blood, one could hardly tell that they were siblings. Which was why Laurel would work perfectly.

"There is no need to apologize, I only just got here. Besides, I need you to do me a favor," he began and was cut off after a moment.

"This has to do with that mortal. You need me to find her since that power was stolen from you, yes?" she quickly interrupted. Jareth smiled. Her power of seeing into the mind never failed to surprise him. However, he knew her weakness, it only happened in spurts. The power was not dependable. However, Jareth always found it a bit of a nuisance.

"Well, since you understand. Find her and show her to me with this, it's a crystal. When you touch it, it will cloak with your magic, by passing my predicament," Jareth stated plainly tossing her the orb. Laurel caught it and flipped it over in her hand.

"A few things with your plan. First, you will owe me a debt that I will collect. Second, I already know where she is. I had a curiosity when she defeated your silly game. When I do engage her, is there any particular message you would like me to send to her?" Laurel asked lightly as she jumped onto the desk, sitting on the edge clicking her feet.

Jareth rubbed his chin in thought. Did he want her to receive a message? He had so much to tell the girl, yet when the chance was his, he could not think of a single thing to tell her. He shook his head, his wispy hair tossing back and forth.

"No, by the time I am done, I will be able to tell everything to her, myself. Just go and show me the girl. For my next move, I need to know where she is…"

* * *

><p>"Lights out, ladies," the ward, as Sarah knew her, called out down the hall. Sarah sat on the white starch bed. Four walls, a ceiling, a floor, a steel framed bed and a single window. The window was small enough for small animal to slip through but not large enough to get a person's shoulders past. To top it off the window was secured with bars.<p>

Sarah sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was buried into her knees. She was chanting something over and over to herself. She did this every night, trying to clear the haze. Yet, when she looked up, her once bright eyes were dull and flat. She could see but saw nothing past the medicated haze. It was a strong haze after they shoved the pills down her throat. Against her word, she had fought them, but each time she did, her strength seemed to fail her. She was losing a fighting battle.

A deep sadness over took her and a few tears slipped out of her dull eyes. Every night she relived this terror, this sadness. She was abandoned here, she was not loved, and she was a burden to everyone that met. Maybe the labyrinth was a delusion she created.

"They're real, goblins exist, I ran the labyrinth and completed it under 13 hours, you are loved, and you have friends. Do not forget. You are strong, Sarah Williams. They have no power over you, breathe, you are alive" she chanted to herself as she looked teary eye around the small room. That was until, her eyes came to rest on a single object. Four walls, a ceiling, a floor, a window, and a bed. That was what made up her cell. _That _did not belong in her room and the medicine brought out raw emotion. Suddenly and without warning, she let out a terrified scream, pressing herself against the wall as if to get away from the object that threatened her in such a way that caused such a terrifying scream.

Her scream, woke the other patients and a few of the more unstable began to scream as she had. Soon there was a whole chorus and two men and a nurse came rushing into the room. She backed away from them, her brown eyes darting around the room. The two men, grabbed her arms, she fought them with all the strength she had. It only last a few seconds before something stabbed her in the arm. A few seconds later, her limbs began to get heavy. She tried and tried to fight them but her head fell limp to her chest and became supported by the two men. Every word she heard from everyone was slurred. She felt herself being shoved into a jacket and being lifted onto a cart. That was the last she saw before darkness over took her vision.

The orb that caused so much trouble vanished, along with the small black rabbit that had witnessed it all from the window. So much trouble over one little girl. Laurel couldn't help but wonder how her older brother, heir to the High King's throne, would take it.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! Be sure to leave a review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Accepting Fate**_

Jareth sat stoned face, watching the crystal in his palm. It had been the first time in two years that he laid eyes on Sarah Williams. Her hair had no semblance of the order it once had. Her skin that was once kissed by the sun, had lost its color. She looked pale and clammy. Her weight had dropped just enough to notice, especially around her face. What struck him most about her current state were her eyes. They were once so full of life and dreams. Now, they were dull and hazy at best. Sarah was screaming, pinning herself against the plain white wall. She terrified of the crystal. She was looking directly at it, screaming. No one else saw the crystal, they were too focus on Sarah and the commotion she was causing. This was the perfect revenge, everyone in the Above thought her to be crazy. Yet, he felt hallow.

"It's not enough is it?" Laurel asked picking at her nails. She sat in an overstuffed arm chair by the fireplace. Her brother's study was decorated with books that lined the walls. The fabrics and were a dark red and gold. She looked over at her brother. He was watching the crystal again. The girl's screams were once again echoing in the study.

Jareth looked up at Laurel. What was she planning? Of course this was enough. If only he could go and enjoy her misery. Maybe, that would satisfy the hole that seemed to be growing within him. Luckily, he didn't have to lift a finger to exact his revenge.

"I think the next step would be for me to get her back under my power. When she is back in reach, I can truly enjoy this…" he said lightly as he rolled the crystal over his fingertips. He caught the orb and looked back at the figure in the orb. Her screaming figure and messy hair gave her a wild look. If she wasn't crazy yet, perhaps, he could help send her over the edge…

* * *

><p>"Sarah, why did you start such a riot last night?" Doctor Gabe asked, watching the girl across from her. He had her medication dosage increased. It seemed to calm her. She stared at him with large brown doe like eyes. Although, he had a feeling nothing was going on that mind of hers. He tapped his pen against the paper. She was a cold case, everything about Sarah was all about pulling teeth.<p>

She was a stubborn beauty when she first came. He tamed the spitfire with drugs. He silenced that ever going fantasy with reality and treatments. He had tried everything and she had fought him every step of the way. Truly, Sarah Williams was a marvel. How she remained as she had was a mystery to him. She had to be close to her breaking point. There was not much of a soul left within her. Soon, she would be nothing more than a ghost of her former self. By that time, it would be too late for anything.

"He will be coming soon…" she murmured under her breath. He almost dropped his pen. She could not be speaking of her father or of Toby. Karen had forbid either of visiting Sarah within the walls of the institute. Karen was just trying to move on with her life, as anyone would. She has not had a visitor in the past year and a half.

"Who will be coming soon?" He asked, scribbling down a few notes about her statement and the response she would give after his question. He held his breath, almost daring her to say what was on her mind. He hoped that she would not say what he thought she was going to say.

"The Goblin King is coming….and he will kill me," she whispered almost inaudibly. He shook his head and scribbled down the response and a few notes about the progress.

"Sarah, we have been through this. There is no Goblin King. Goblins do not exist. What brought on the backward progress? He asked thoroughly. She sat silent for a moment, almost thinking about her next words. Yet, there was nothing going on in those brown eyes. She stared at him for a few moments.

"He sent me a message, a crystal," she whispered and a few tears fell from her brown eyes without any warning. Doctor Gabe took at tissue and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her from his kneeled position. She stared at him and shook her head, trying to clear the haze but it was not working.

"Do you have the crystal?" he asked and she shook her head. "Perhaps it was all in your mind. Have you ever stopped to think of that?" He prompted, not moving from his kneeled position. She looked at him and hesitated. There! The doctor wanted to jump or dance. He saw it in those dull brown eyes. He had created, a seed of doubt. She was going to start questioning the labyrinth and the Goblin King. This was the breakthrough he needed!

"No, it was there, check the cell. It was there…" Sarah tried and he shook his head. There was not a single trace of a crystal. She had to believe his words, he could not allow her to back pedal now. A knock sounded on the door. With a groan, he stood and walked to the door. Sarah, didn't move, she didn't even look in his direction. She just stared forward looking at the desk, but not seeing. He opened the door and arched a brow at the nurse.

"Sarah Williams has a visitor in the common rooms. I told them of her outburst. They understand that she will be restrained. However, they cannot stay long," she explained. The doctor sighed heavily and waved to the two large men at the door. They came to the door and helped the girl stand. Guiding her out of the room they started down the hall. He went back to his desk and scribbled down the progress. She was making a break through. He glowered for a moment on the interruption. She would stop struggling against him…

Sarah was taken to the common rooms. Several other patients played in the room. There was a ping pong area, a sun viewing area, a library, and a television area. The patients all sat doing their own things. A few tore out pages from the books, another was trying to eat a ping pong ball, a few stared out the windows and but most stared at the television drooling. The two men helped her sit on a plastic couch. A slender woman sat on the couch, smiling at her. She wore a grey pencil suit. Her black hair sat in a perfect bun. What Sarah noticed first was small crystal hanging from a black cord around the woman's neck. Sarah stared at her.

"Hi Sarah, I am your Cousin Laurel," She greeted. Sarah stared at her dull eyes.

"Why are you here?" she Sarah whispered. Laurel dug through her bag and pulled out a brush and smiled.

"I came to see how you are doing, mind if I brush your hair?" she asked lightly. Sarah continued to stare at her. Laurel did not need any prompting and carefully pulled the brush through the knotted mass of her hair.

"Why are you here?" Sarah whispered again. Laurel laughed lightly and closed her eyes, focusing. What was going on in that mind? She tried to listen, but heard nothing but silence.

"I am here because I was curious about you, of course. What trapped you in such a place with no color other than white?" Laurel asked getting stuck on a knot. Carefully, she tugged.

"The labyrinth has trapped me here. The Goblin King has sent me here," she whispered quietly more to herself than to Laurel. Laurel arched a brow, she had thought that her brother had sent her to such a place. While the idea of such a revenge would be ingenious, it was beyond her brother's own hand. He would never place this girl in such a place.

"Sarah, perhaps you have misjudged the situation. Would you like him to come and see you? He could explain that he" Laurel began but was quickly interrupted by Sarah jumping up and off the couch, falling to the tiled floor. Laurel jumped up with gasp, watching the girl's head collide with the floor. Without a moment, later, Sarah was scrambling to get away from the girl. She was sent here by him. Her eyes set on the crystal around her neck. The two men quickly made her way over to Sarah. They help her to her feet. Yet, it was not so easy. Sarah was screaming at the woman, or more in point, the crystal.

"You have no power over me, Jareth! Stay away, you bastard! It's your fault! It's your fault! I wish-" she screamed loudly before, she felt something prick her arm once more. It was a stronger dosage than last night. Her body went limp much quicker than it had yesterday. Doctor Gabe rushed out to help calm the other patients and Laurel was rushed out of the room with apologies.

Sarah was dragged into a small room with padded walls. She could barely keep her eyes open. She hated this injection. Sarah saw Karen walking around the room. She saw her father begin to argue with Karen. Toby cried loudly at the sounds. He was in his high chair. Poor Toby, she needed to save him! This feeling…it felt like a peach drugged dream! Jareth, she hated him. He doomed her to this fate. She missed dancing….she saw goblin folk, talking and dancing around her. Yet, she sat bound to a throne, the main event. Several couples stopped and laughed at her. This went on for a while, over everything, she could hear Toby's screams. Tears streamed down her face. A girl kneeled next to her.

"Just ask for help, please Sarah, I beg you," she whispered. Sarah stared at the woman and fought against her restraints. Her mother, her mother was kneeling before her in the crystal like ballroom. Sarah couldn't stop the tears at this point. She shook her head and stood, walking away. Sarah instantly felt seven again. She shook her head and scream out loudly.

"I want you here! Please save me, mommy! Please get me out of here! I am not crazy. They think I am! I had to save Toby, please get me out of here! Stop Karen! I am not crazy! I am not crazy! I am not crazy! They are trying to change me! Please, mommy!" Sarah screamed loudly through the crowd. Her mother didn't bother to turn around. Yet, a half exposed chest blocked her from her view. Sarah looked up and gapped in sudden silent shock. There in front of her stood the Goblin King. He wore a burgundy poet shirt, black vest, black sinfully tight pants and riding boots. His blonde hair stood every which way. A pair of gloved hands took her by the chin, looking into her eyes.

"You are not crazy, precious. Yet, you look like you might be as," he said releasing her and moving to the throne next to her. She struggled even harder against the bonds that kept her in throne. He waved his hand and a peach appeared, absently, he took a large bite from the fuzzy fruit.

"You are not real, this is a dream, I am not crazy," she chanted quietly under her breath. He held the fruit out in front of her. She glowered with as much annoyance as she could muster. Yet, it was not enough to fight the drugs that were starting to kick in. These drugs were used to suppress emotion. She lolled her head over to look at the Goblin King.

"If this was not real, you could not eat this peach. Care for a taste, precious? You are much too thin," he prompted, the juice from the peach, dripping down his leather gloves. She shook her head over and over until her world began to spin. She would not fall for this, it was the drugs. The drugs were causing the delusions, not her. Just as the Goblin King let out a deep growl, something gave her large shake. She cried out in pain. The Goblin King stood in a flourish.

"Oh, no you don't. You only just arrived, Sarah. We still have so much to discuss," he hissed gripping her shoulders in a vice. Sarah yelled out in pain as she felt another jolt run through her. Jareth stopped gripping her and watched as fresh tears cascaded down her face. Another jolt, and her body began to shake uncontrollably. Jareth cursed under his breath. Summoning a crystal, he held it up to her forehead, before pressing his foreheads to hers. There was a warm feeling that coursed through Sarah, before the floor fell out under her.

She screamed as she fell from her seat, bindings, and into a darkness that swallowed her whole. The Goblin King merely watched from the edge watching her fall with mismatched eyes. The last thing she heard were two simple words. "Well, laugh." Laughter followed her into waking on an operating table.

"Sarah, how did you awake?" the doctor asked through the mask. Sarah only stared in a hazy shock. What was going on? Why was she here…What was attached to the side of her head. Why was there something in her mouth? She suddenly felt dizzy. What was happening? Was this what she thought it was? This was outlawed. Electric therapy? This was banned, wasn't it?

"We are only going to give you one more dosage and then you can rest, Sarah," Doctor Gabe whispered to her, as he threw a switch. Sarah's body arched, yet Sarah felt nothing. There was no pain, only a blinding light. After a moment, they removed the leather from her mouth and the bracing from her head. She was drooling, she couldn't focus. She was breathing heavily. She couldn't focus. She couldn't focus. Was that laughter? Who wouldn't be laughing? The goblin King. Revenge was his after all, and he was sure to take it. What better place to execute his revenge than here, where she had not power over herself or over anything. Someone wheeled her out of the operating room, and back to her cell. They lifted her onto her bed. They stripped her from her soiled garments and changed her into a clean outfit before leaving her lying there. Her hair was wet, did they bathe her? The world was spinning, what was real? Why were pieces suddenly missing from her mind? She felt dizzy. She looked up at the window. It was snowing…but wasn't it spring? She was crazy. Sarah felt tears slide from her eyes. She was crazy.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review in the little box below! You're crazy author needs to know what your thoughts are! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
